los ladrones de la rosa
by zoraidarose
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en algunos libros famosos pero mas en los contextos que en los personajes aunque varios famosos seran nombrados y les doy el correspondiente credito y respeto a los autores sus obras y sus trabajos.
1. prologo

Los ladrones de la rosa Había una vez hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano, existía el reino de Forescleid un lugar lleno de magia, no como la que estamos acostumbrados de hadas, brujas, duendes y unicornios; sino una magia muy diferente pero aun así grande y poderosa. Durante muchas generaciones el reino estuvo al cargo de una familia sumamente noble y bondadosa, los Vierent, quienes eran conocidos por las siete regiones del mundo por su gran bondad y sabiduría, otros reyes constantemente se veían admirados por el gran poder que ejercían basados en la confianza y la admiración que su pueblo les tenia. Pero como todo en la vida los tiempos de oro no fueron eternos. Después de cientos de años de vivir en paz bajo el ala protectora de sus amados monarcas, la gente de Forescleid se vio atrapada por un horrible manto de oscuridad, en lugar de que sus monarcas y nobles les auxiliaran se vieron atrapados bajo una garra de opresión, pobreza, denigración y esclavitud, proveniente de quien se suponía debía cuidarles. Pero a pesar de que todo parecía perdido, aun les quedaba un rayo de esperanza, los misteriosos bandidos o ladrones de la rosa. Quien este familiarizado con Robin Hood, encontrara que la función que impartían estos personajes era muy similar a la de el solo que ellos no se limitaban a asaltar los caminos, nuestros héroes eran conocidos por entrar en las casas de aquellas personas que hubieran formado sus fortunas a costa del sudor y el trabajo del menos necesitados. Para ellos nadie que obtuviera cualquier tipo de beneficio monetario a costa de malos tratos o acciones corruptas que perjudicaran a su amado pueblo tenia derecho a disfrutar de aquellos bienes. Durante años se dedicaron a vaciar los arcones de la corte para socorrer al hambriento, el enfermo y el necesitado. Esta legendaria banda era una maestra en el atraco sigiloso y eran implacables contra los que maltrataban al pueblo, el rey, y un ser tiránico y ambicioso, había tratado de atraparlos millones de veces en vano, pues siempre conseguían escapar, y si llegaban a acorralar a alguno se quitaba la vida al infante o tomaba un rehén para escapar. Además eran capaces de estar en varios lugares a la vez, nadie sabia como lo hacían pero era así. El pueblo los adoraba siempre los cubrían en sus escapes y los ayudaban proporcionándoles víveres y otras cosas. Y aunque en un cierto punto el rey había ordenado la pena de muerte a todo aquel que les ayudara no había logrado debilitarlos, pues los aldeanos les dejaban las cosas en la entrada de algún bosque y aunque los soldados intentaban seguirlos se perdían mas de diez veces, pues ellos conocían esos terrenos mejor que nadie y sus caballos eran mucho mas ágiles y veloces que los del propio rey. Se decía que estaban bajo la protección de unos cristales mágicos en forma de rosa los cuales llevaban atados al cuello o como broches. Según narraban las lenguas esos cristales tambien eran la llave de su guarida, ala cual nadie había logrado entrar pues aunque consiguieran uno de los cristales estos se volvían piedra nada mas los tocaban manos enemigas. El grupo contaba con siete miembros conocidos: Green Rose apodado como "el arquero" quien era maestro de toda clase de armas de viento, Yellow Rose conocido como "el escapista" se decía que era capas de escapar de cualquier parte sin importar lo bien fortificada y vigilada que estuviera, el Violet Rose o "el espía" era un personaje versado en el sigilo y el silencio era conocido y temido por su capacidad de atacar sin ser detectado, Withe Rose un hombre conocido como "el mago" era guardián de los secretos de la mente humana, Red Rose "el forzador" quien se decía que no había cerradora que no fuera capaz de abrir, el que quizás era uno de los mas temidos era Black Rose "el asesino o el despiadado" quien no necesitaba mas explicación para su apodo, y finalmente el mas famoso y reconocido de todos Blue Rose "el cazador" era el líder de aquella magnifica banda, la razón de su apodo era sencilla, no existía "presa" que no pudiera cazar además los rumores contaban que era el mas habilidoso, noble, y de alguna manera cruel de todos ellos. Nuestra historia comienza cuando los héroes corrían a través del bosque en busca de un precioso tesoro perteneciente al rey en persona… 


	2. Chapter 1: en la boca del demonio

Capitulo 1 Con el mismo sigilo de un tigre entre las sombras, se movían de manera serpenteante entre los árboles unas las siete sombras que eran la pesadilla de cualquier noble corrupto y acaudalado; habiendo dejado a sus fieles corséeles negros, en el abrigo de los árboles, los ladrones corrían ágilmente sobre las copas del bosque, recorriendo velos e implacablemente la distancia que los separaba del palacio real y ahí oculto u premio. Como digno líder, Blue Rose iba a la cabeza del grupo, seguido de cerca por Black Rose que se encontraba a su derecha, y con Red Rose ala izquierda, un poco mas atrás Yellow Rose y Withe Rose flanqueaban a sus compañeros y Green Rose cerrando la marcha. Violet Rose se había adelantado para hacer un reconocimiento de la zona y un conteo de la guardia del castillo, debía asegurarse de que el paso seria seguro para el y sus compañeros. La tensión crecía de manera perceptible entre los bandidos conforme se acercaban al punto de encuentro, acorralar y enfrentar al enemigo era una cosa, pues los árboles les permitían un refugio y les daban la oportunidad de confundir al oponente, pero una vez que salieran a campo abierto donde no tenían el resguardo de los árboles todas sus ventajas se reducirían, y serian un blanco fácil. Cuando llegaron al punto de reunión, era su último punto de retorno antes de meterse a lo que sin duda seria la boca del lobo. No tuvieron que esperar ni dos minutos antes de que Violet Rose apareciera detrás de ellos cual fantasma silencioso, Blue Rose lo saludo con una seña silenciosa, seguido casi al instante por el restó del equipo. -¿Hay posibilidades de emboscada?- pregunto el líder ladrón sin rodeos. -Pocas,-contesto el espía- Conté 16 guardias armados en la barda, cerca de 40 en los jardines, y creo que han doblado la guardia en los pasillos.- describió brevemente. -Eso quiere decir que ya han llegado los reportes de las otras tres casas- reflexiono Green Rose rascándose la barbilla. -Pero eso solo quiere decir que esto será todo menos sencillo- subrayo Red Rose. Blue Rose permanecía en silencio mientras escuchaba las reflexiones de sus compañeros.- Siempre podemos regresar no es necesario que cumplamos la misión ahora.- dijo Algo nervioso Yellow Rose -Rajón- dijo secamente Black Rose -sabes que esta es la misión más importante que hemos tenido hasta ahora, ese objeto no solo vale más que cualquier mar de oro que hallamos robado antes, sino que tambien es sumamente poderoso, con el de nuevo en poder podríamos sacar a patadas a ese rey de pacotilla del trono de una vez por todas.- Blue Rose finalmente rompió el silencio – Quizás tengas razón Black pero eso no quiere decir que no sea arriesgado,- miro a los ojos a cada uno de los miembros de su banda antes de continuar – esta misión podría costarnos la vida a todos, y lo saben, nada nos obliga a ir y yo tampoco intentare arrastrarlos a sus tumbas. Así que, quien no este seguro mejor que lo diga ahora.- los seis ladrones miraron fijamente a su líder, tenia sus ojos azules llenos de seguridad, firmeza y sabiduría. Todos ellos permanecieron callados sabían que jamás dejaría que le pasara algo a cualquiera de ellos, con aquel acuerdo no verbal le confiaron sus vidas. Leyendo la confianza en sus rostros extendió su mano ante ellos. -siempre unidos…- comenzó a decir – moriremos libres- contesto el equipo a la vez que tomaban la de su líder. Sin decir una palabra mas se dirigieron a la muralla del castillo; ocultos todavía por las sombras de los árboles aguardaron y observaron en busca del momento preciso. Green Rose poso sus ojos en un guardia que caminaba distraídamente por uno de los bordes alejados, que no estaba lejos de su alcance, antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta una flecha atravesó la garganta del guardia, quien de inmediato se desplomo al piso, llamando así la atención de los otros guardias, que corrieron a ver que era lo que había ocurrido. Los ladrones aprovecharon la distracción para trepar por la muralla en el lado opuesto, cuidándose de no hacer ruido y tardar solo lo necesario en moverse, al subir notaron que había otro guardia, quien les daba la espalda mientras estudiaba minuciosamente el jardín, Black Rose no perdió el tiempo, con el sigilo y la rapidez de un demonio de la noche se acerco al pobre desafortunado, tapándole la boca lo arrastro hasta la penumbra y le rajo la garganta. Al igual que los fantasmas los siete personajes bajaron la muralla y recorrieron el jardín esquivando las miradas ansiosas y vigilantes de los guardias que patrullaban. Subieron por una de las columnas exteriores similares a las de los antiguos templos griegos, y entraron por una de las ventanas, a un pasillo bellamente decorado, las paredes tenían los tapices mas finos que cualquiera de ellos hubiera visto, todos los bordes eran de hilos de oro o plata tejidos hechos de colores sumamente brillantes, floreros de porcelana bordeados de flores tan frescas que parecían acabadas de recoger, bordeaban cada uno de los flancos de las puertas y las esquinas del lugar. Pero toda esta belleza lejos de impresionar o pasmar a los ladrones de la rosa los enfureció, ¿Cuánta gente habría muerto por enfermedades al no tener dinero para atenderse, para que se comprara todo eso? ¿A cuantas madres habría desprovisto el rey del alimento para su familia para pagar esos hilos de oro y colores de hechos con tintes exóticos? En momentos como ese perdían todas las dudas y complejos que alguna vez llegaron a asaltarles la conciencia eran instantáneamente desechadas y reemplazadas por un sentimiento puramente vengativo. Pero ese no era ni por mínimo el lugar y el momento para un desquite "por el momento claro". Una vez estuvieron relativamente seguros en una de las esquinas blue Rose repartió las respectivas tareas de cada miembro: mientras el líder y red Rose iban a por el gran premio, Black y Withe (no me refiero a la canción de Michael Jacson eh) se quedaron a vigilar el corredor de la ruta de escape, y el resto de los ladrones se disperso para robar todo lo que tuvieran a mano en las habitaciones conjuntos. Los ladrones buscaron por las distintas secciones del castillo guiados por un viejo mapa, pero luego de vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar nada decidieron separarse para cubrí mas terreno y ahorrar todo el tiempo posible ya que tenían solo hasta la tercera campanada del reloj de la madrugada para salir de ahí. Blue Rose corrió a todo lo que sus piernas, le permitieron, durante media hora esquivo patrullas, reviso habitaciones, pasando con cautela enfrente de otras con ocupantes, en fin. Ya había comenzado a desesperarse cuando llego a un pasillo mas amplio que los demás y ciertamente mucho mas decorado y elegante, casi de puntillas se aproximo a una de las puertas, la cual tenia tallados recubiertos en lamina de oro, sobre lo que seguramente era madera de caoba, palo de Campeche o alguna otra madera visiblemente muy cara. Se deslizo cual sombra fantasmal ante los umbrales de las existías puertas, totalmente convencido de que eran las habitaciones de los miembros de mucho mas alto rango en la corte del tirano (aclaro que hablo del rey). Teniendo especial cuidado, pues algunas de las puertas estaban luminadas desde el interior lo que indicaba que sus ocupantes no estaban del todo dormidos. Sin embargo se vio forzado a frenar su carrera al llegar a una de las últimas puertas del pasillo la cual se encontraba entre abierta y con la luz encendida. "Lo que me faltaba" pensó con desesperación, aquello podría retrasarlo fatalmente ya que tendría que pasar de una manera demasiado cuidadosa y bien calculada para no exponerse a si mismo. Primero era morir antes que ser capturado, y no podía dignarse a morir antes de asegurarse que toso su equipo saliera a salvo de ese lugar. Se acerco un poco y comenzó a observar el lugar para descubrir la mejor manera de moverse; de pronto escucho pasos lejanos pero firmes, eran demasiados y muy pesados para su gusto, el andar era coordinado pero ruidoso, ciertamente tosco y desagradable al oído, carente de afinación y maestría. "guardias, tenían que ser guardias" pensó poniéndose en guardia. El sonido de algo rompiéndose seguido de los inconfundibles sollozos de una criatura le distrajo, contrario a todos sus instintos y entrenamiento se acerco a la puerta y agudizo el oído. -¡deja de llorar de una vez! ¡Vas a recibir un buen castigo por esto! Ese jarro costaba cien veces lo que tú le costaste a mi padre. ¡Y lo has roto!- decía un hombre, joven por la agudeza de su voz, que no debía tener mas que 18 o 19 años. -pero… amo…- dijo el niños entre sollozos, Blue Rose se asomo un poco con cuidado de no proyectar ninguna sombra delatora. Poco le falto para irrumpir en la habitación, y rajar el cuello del burguesiílla hasta que se desangrara; ¡el muy maldito le estaba gritando a un niño que ni siquiera llegaba a los siete años! Una de sus manos se cerro fuertemente sobre la empuñadura de su puñal predilecto ¡déjamelo!, ¡déjamelo! ¡Quiero desgarrar su carne y regar sus tripas! Parecía susurrarle el filoso y frió metal, y ciertamente su mano estaba en total acuerdo con aquella arma, pues se cerraba tan fuerte sobre ella que casi le cortaba la piel. "no, no, ahora tengo cosas que hacer" pensó suspirando profundamente a la vez que aflojaba el agarre sobre su puñal, se preparo para darse la media vuelta. -¡deja de llorar de una vez! Eres un esclavo así que compórtate como tal y obedece- sonó la voz del joven desde el interior de la puerta, y no mucho falto para que esas hubieran sido sus ultimas palabras. Por suerte sus años de entrenamiento le habían mantenido la cabeza fría al ladrón lo suficiente para que lograra detenerse a si mismo. "quizás hoy no pero pronto, muy pronto" prometió mientras acariciaba macabramente el filo de sus puñales. El ruido de los pasos en el pasillo se volvieron cada vez mas cercanos, Blue Rose se separo de la puerta, con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido se coloco en el centro del pasillo para tratar de localizar la dirección de los mismos y de paso un lugar por donde esconderse. Tan concentrado estaba en eso que no llego a percatarse que el pequeño niño, había salido de la habitación corriendo, con los ojos empañados con lagrimas y ahora se dirigía directo a el… por favor comenten y suguieran 


	3. Chapter 2 aun sin salir

Capitulo 2 Un Nuevo Protegido

El pequeño esclavo había salido corriendo con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que apenas eran capas de ver el camino por donde iba, sin darse cuenta como no cuando se encontraba derribado en el piso, después de chocar contra la pierna de alguien, resignado a un castigo aun mayor al que acababa de recibir alzo la mirada pero en lugar de encontrarse con un guardia o un noble, se encontró frente a una figura alta y esbelta envuelta en su totalidad en negro.

Blue Rose se dio la vuelta al sentir el golpe en su pierna derecha, para ver al esclavo que minutos antes estaba siendo regañado por aquel, conde príncipe o lo que fuese. El pequeño tembló ante aquella mirada penetrante y fría del ladrón, quien apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa; era irónico que le hubiese descubierto un niño, pero eso le ganaría una abierta reprimenda cuando entregara su reporte.

El ladrón observo que el niño abría los ojos asustado al verle, no era de extrañar el era un intruso en el castillo y tampoco era indiferente a los rumores e historias que se contaban acerca de ellos. Los pasos tronaron mucho mas cerca y para colmo el infante hizo ademán de querer echarse a gritar. Blue Rose se desespero por la situación, con toda prisa tomo al niño en sus manos, le cubrió la boca con una mano, y se fue a esconder tras una cortina cercana.

-Quédate quieto, no te haré daño- le instruyo mientras le susurro al oído para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pues su pequeño cautivo había comenzado a debatirse, pero cuando los ojitos del niño se posaron sobre los múltiples cuchillos de su cinturón lejos de calmarse peleo con mas fuerza por sacarse de aquel agarre. Blue Rose rodó sus ojos, tomo uno de sus puñales mas grandes y lo apretó contra la garganta del niño sin romperle a piel.

-Estate quieto de una buena vez o esta navaja te perforara el cuello- dijo con voz baja pero tan amenazante que podía fácilmente igualar a un trueno amortiguado.

-¿te quedo claro?-para dar efecto apretó mas al esclavito contra su pecho. Al pobre niño se le desorbitaron los ojos de miedo, pero inmediatamente se quedo quistecito. Blue Rose se dio permiso de sonreír brevemente, pero todos sus músculos se tensaron cuando noto que los pasos estaban ahora perfecto alcance de su oído.

Su corazón corrió tan velos y ruidosamente que creyó que todo el castillo era capaz de oírlo con máxima claridad. Pero aun así espero y escucho, de algo habrían de servir las cientos de horas que había entrenado hasta el cansancio y luego un poco mas. Con una paciencia de la que no se creía capas en esos momentos espero mientras sus entrenados oídos le permitían enteres de lo que sus ojos no podían darle nada, aquella patrulla iba de puerta en puerta, informando a los ocupantes que había intrusos en el castillo, y que por su propia seguridad no debían salir y cerrar las puertas con llave.

El ladrón se hubiese reído pero eso hubiera significado su muerte irremediable y segura, ¿de verdad creerían que unos simples cerrojos los protegerían de ellos si su intención en verdad fuera hacerles daño?, "no por nada somos los mejores saqueadores del país" pensó antes de auto recriminarse al caer en la cuenta de que había estado apunto de vanagloriarse a su equipo y a su persona. No había nada que detestara más y que fuera mucho mas condenado en su filosofía que la vanagloria.

Retuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba mas atentamente, aquellos macacos estaban cada vez mas y mas cerca, con el cuidado del infierno se asomo por el borde de la cortina, aquel no era un buen escondite ni por asomo, era estrecho y entre su cuerpo y el de la criatura en sus brazos formaban un enorme bulto. "tengo que quitarme de aquí ¡rápido!" pensó con su corazón latiendo tan duramente que estaba casi seguro que le taladraría el pecho hasta salírsele. Pero su cuerpo se relajó un instante al divisar un armario de escobas no muy lejos de ahí.

Con un movimiento muy fríamente calculado corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas, y aun con el niño en brazos se metió de en un borrón en el armario y cerro la puerta sigilosamente. El aliento voló fuera de sus pulmones antes de que cayera en la cuenta de que lo había estado reteniendo, al menos ahora estaría mas seguro, y cuando se alejara esa patrulla podría concluir con esa misión que era cada vez más absurda.

Sintió unos golpecitos en su mano, miro hacia abajo cayendo en la cuenta de que aun tenia al niño entre sus manos, le miraba de una manera que lejos de ser asustada mas parecía curiosa, además ya no se movía solo esperaba.

-¿deseas que te suelte?-pregunto con voz apenas audible, el pequeño asintió suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. – ¿Prometes no gritar ni correr?- un movimiento de negación después y el niño callo al suelo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta pues no quería darle la espalda a aquel personaje, pero para su crédito no corrió, grito ni hizo nada de lo que un niño normal haría en esa clase de situación.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, el ladrón pego su rostro a la puerta y escucho, al parecer los guardias estaban a unas dos o tres puertas de llegar, suspiro, se había movido en el momento preciso. El niño permaneció callado observando al ser frente a el, parecía un verdadero demonio, todo envuelto en aquella extraña pero de alguna manera bella tela negra, era alto esbelto y con un porte igual a la de un orgulloso y noble caballero. De hecho si no hubiera estado en contacto con sus manos, habría jurado que era un demonio en la tierra o alguna especie de alma en pena.

Casi de improviso Blue Rose se movió y clavo sus ojos en los del niño frente a el. Sintiéndose intimidado por aquellos ojos azules, el pequeño retrocedió pero le sostuvo la mirada. Aquello dejo un aire de sorpresa y agradable orgullo al líder ladrón, "un pequeño muy valiente sin lugar a duda" pensó mientras una sonrisa tiraba involuntariamente de sus labios.

Con la fineza de un felino el ladrón se acerco al niño y muy suavemente se arrodillo frente a el, -te has portado bien- declaro con una voz tan suave como la seda, -te mereces esto-se llevo la mano al cinturón, el niño se hecho para atrás muerto del susto. Pero cuando enfoco los ojos se dio cuenta de que en lugar de un cuchillo el ladrón tenia dos monedas de oro en su mano.

-¿para mi?- pregunto incrédulo, nadie en su sano juicio le daría tanto dinero a un esclavo.

-para ti- repitió el ladrón extendiendo a un mas su mano –toda buena acción merece recompensa, aunque la mayoría no lo piense así- (se refiere a los nobles y aristócratas) el niño miro las monedas, luego aquellos ojazos azules. Finalmente se decidió por tomarlas, seria el primer dinero que recibiría, y ya empezaba a especular que haría con el cuando… de improviso la mano del ladrón aferro duramente la del niño, el cual asustado trato de safarse.

-Feo corte ¿Cómo te has lastimado?- pregunto de pronto aquella voz extraña, el pequeño abrió los ojos, el ladrón tenia su mirada puesta en la herida que llevaba en la palma de sus manos, soltó el aliento que había retenido por el susto.

-La otra mano- ordeno después de un minuto, el pequeño se la mostró sin chistar, de hecho a pesar de que ya se le había pasado el susto su cuerpo no quería responderle como debería. El líder ladrón observo con el seño fruncido a capacidades casi imposibles, las marcas de cortes en las manos de aquella criaturita, eran gruesas y muy profundas.

-¿como te has hecho semejantes heridas?- pregunto nuevamente Blue Rose sin dejar de examinar, las mencionadas heridas, el pequeño carraspeo un poco antes de responder

–accidentalmente rompí un jarrón valioso, me corte alzando los trozos y entonces mi amo se enojo mucho…-

-¿el chico que te estaba gritando?- pregunto el ladrón mientras escudriñaba algo en sus bolsillos. – Si…- contesto el, observo que en las manos del ladrón ahora había un pequeño frasquito.

-esto te va a arder pero trata de no gritar- indico mientras vertía el contenido de la botellita, un liquido antiséptico de color azul claro brillante, sobre las heridas del niño, este apretó los labios, efectivamente ardía un montón como si fuera alcohol puro. El pequeño observo en silencio como aquel ser cada vez mas extraño a su parecer le limpiaba las heriditas y una vez se hubo asegurado que no habría riesgo de infección, rasgaba dos tiras de su larga capa negra y le envolvía cada mano con una de ellas.

-Con esto no se infectara.- dijo el ladrón, casi para si mismo, antes de levantarse- ahora debo irme, y no tengas pena por ese dinero, es todo tuyo, has con el lo que te plazca.-

El niño vio boqui abierto como aquel personaje se erguía, jamás había vito tanta gracia, y delicadeza de movimiento, era como si fuera capas de controlar a voluntad cada una de las células de aquel magnifico cuerpo, (si dije magnifico, no creerán que permitiría que mi estrella careciera de atractivo físico ¿verdad?). El ladrón pego la oreja a la puerta, ya no había pasos ni voces "por fin" pensó antes de tomar la chapa.

Algo se abrazo a su pierna, demasiado fuerte para quitárselo solo de un empujón, "santa rosa sagrada ¿ahora que?" pensó mientras veía nuevamente a aquella personita, que ahora se agarraba fuertemente a su pierna derecha.

-muchas gracias- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa, eso calmo un poco los ánimos del adulto frente a el.-no hay de que- dijo en tono suave, mientras intentaba hacer que se soltara, ya tenia el tiempo enzima.

-suéltame ya, debo irme- dijo empujando mas fuerte a aquel pegoste, pero este igual que el chicle en el pelo solo quedo pegado mas fuerte.

-espere, déjeme hacer algo por usted, para agradecerle, ¿Qué ha venido a robar?- dijo el nenito, la alegría y la emoción brillaban en su voz. Blue Rose rodó los ojos, -aunque te parezca extraño, no vengo a robar nada, vengo a "recuperar" algo-

- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar emocionado el niño.

-un objeto sumamente valioso- contesto el ladrón que le quedaba apenas unas cuantas hebras de paciencia.

-¿entonces busca usted la gran sala?- pegunto otra vez el niño esta vez con mas seriedad


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 Toma el tesoro y ¡corre!

-¿entonces busca usted la gran sala?- pegunto otra vez el niño esta vez con mas seriedad. Blue Rose no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿sabes donde esta?- interrogo, su voz volviéndose mas aguda por un segundo. El pequeño le miro a los ojos del ladrón, y trago duro antes de asentir.

-déjeme guiarlo hasta ahí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- pidió el niño con ojitos suplicantes, Blue Rose lo observo con maña "algo mas esta tramando el escuincle este, pero bueno, quizás pueda serme útil para matar el tiempo que he perdido en este odioso lugar" (se refiere al palacio, no al armario de escobas).

Blue Rose y el niño salieron cuidadosamente del armario, claro que una vez de que el líder ladrón se hubo asegurado que el paso estaba libre. El joven infante corrió liderando y guiando aquella marcha directamente a donde había prometido. A pesar de que estaba notablemente nervioso, su andar era firme, eso causo admiración por parte del ladrón, quien sabia que si el niño era pillado ayudándole seria torturado y ejecutado.

El ladrón se permitió a si mismo sentir algo de orgullo ante aquel valor, pero a la vez, en cierta forma no pudo evitar tampoco compadecerlo, no había tardado en comprender que parte de ese mismo valor nacía de que la pobre criatura debía ya estar harta de la vida que había llevado hasta entonces. "¿tan mala es tu existencia en este lugar que prefieres enfrentarte a la muerte que seguir viviendo así?", pregunto en silencio el ladrón.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un enorme pasillo mucho más decorado y ataviado que los otros (si eso era posible), en medio del cual había una enorme puerta, fuertemente cerrada y bastante vigilada por cerca de ocho o nueve guardias, armados hasta los dientes. –Diablos- susurro por lo bajo, mientras tomaba al niño por el cuello de la camisa y lo jalaba (con mucha mas gentileza) detrás de una columna.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sorprendido el pequeño sorprendido,

-no puedo pasar- contesto secamente Blue Rose, el pequeño se asomo un poco por la columna, pero al ver a los guardias de inmediato se oculto.

Blue Rose examino la situación en su mente rápido, tenia que entrar a ese lugar y salir en menos de media hora para poder reunirse con su equipo y salir de ahí, pero antes tenia que distraer a los guardias.

–Hacer esto esta prohibido- murmuro mientras sacaba algo de su ropa –pero esta vez creo que no tengo otra opción- el niño observo curioso, el ladrón tenia una esfera de cristal en las manos no mayor al tamaño de un limón maduro. Con una delicadeza extrema la acerco a su rostro, luego lo bajo y le dio vueltas con sus manos mientras susurraba palabras en un idioma incomprensible para el niño, que más bien eras similar a las notas musicales más que a palabras verbales.

La esfera empezó a brillar, poco después de que el ladrón terminara de pronunciar aquel conjuro, cántico o lo que fuera; salio detrás de la columna se coloco en posición de picheo.

-prepárate a correr- le susurro al pequeño, y antes de darle tiempo de nada hecho su cuerpo atrás como si fuera Babe Ruth se estiro preparo y lanzo. Ante la mirada asombrada del pequeño, la esfera boto cual pelota a la vez que proyectaba la imagen exacta del líder le los ladrones la cual "corrió" a lo largo del pasillo, el truco era tan real y engañoso que no tardo ni dos segundos en ser perseguido por los guardias.

"Maestra, la próxima que la vea juro que la beso en los labios" pensó agradecidamente Blue Rose, el truco había salido a pedir de boca. Con lo que le quedaba de impuso, empujo al niño y hecho a correr. Ambos se introdujeron de un solo salto dentro de la gran sala. A Blue Rose poco le importo que se perdiera la esfera, ya podría pedirle otra a su mentora, además el objeto desaparecería una vez su cometido fuese completado. Por ende su única preocupación era salir lo mas rápido posible, y de preferencia entero.

-ya puedes irte pequeño- comenzó a decir el ladrón con voz baja y suave. El niño le miro a los ojos, después de un largo momento, pero luego negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-quiero ir con usted- dijo con un tono severo y seguro la criaturita. Las cejas de personaje frente a el brincaron con sorpresa antes de poder controlar su expresión.

-no lo dices enserio- dijo el ladrón recuperando su postura fría casi medio segundo después de haberla perdido, para las personas normales eso seria un record pero para alguien tan entrenado y versado en el arte del neutralismo como lo era nuestro protagonista eso era un poco demasiado tarde y lento.

-jamás en mi vida he dicho nada mas enserio, quiero irme con usted ¡quiero ser un ladrón!- grito el niño la seguridad en su voz era casi palpable en el airé. Durante uno preciosísimos minutos el ladrón no se movió. Solo observaba aquel niño, era pequeño y delgado, seguramente por la falta de alimento, su cabello era negro como las alas de los cuervos y tenía los ojos similares al hierro pulido, sus rasgos eran delicados pero delineados en exceso por la desnutrición.

"¿tan fastidiado estas para pedirme esto?, ¿cuanto has tenido que sufrir aquí para que quieras escapar tan desesperadamente?" pensaba el ladrón en su mente. Aquello era nuevo para alguien de su estilo, de hecho no podía recordar cuando fue la ultimas vez que se vio invadido por unos sentimientos tan fuertes. En completa calma se arrodillo frente a la criaturita, y le tomo de los hombros.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de esto?- pregunto con una voz tan suave y segura que rayaba en lo angelical, de una manera muy obscura (que esperaban de un ladrón). El niño asintió afirmativamente y con mucha firmeza.

-si te llevo y me capturan tu serás arrestado tambien, y aunque no sea así no volverás a ver a tu familia nunca mas- trato de nuevo, lo cierto era que la vida que llevaba junto a sus compañeros no era fácil ni por asomo, sin mencionar peligrosa, casi al punto de contar como suicida.

-soy huérfano señor, no tengo familia a la cual extrañar, además, aunque me ejecutara… seria un alivio, ¡no tiene idea como es la vida aquí! ¡Casi todos nosotros esperamos escapar! y algunos… incluso buscan… la muerte- la voz del niño se quebró temerosa en la última frase.

El ladrón comprendió todo entonces, no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, pero tampoco le alcanzaría su corazón para dejar a esa pobre alma ahí y luego no sentirse basura como a la que robaba después de eso. Cerró sus ojos por otro par de invaluables minutos, reflexionando y ponderando sus tácticas y movimientos, normalmente era un ritual que precedía a una decisión inminente como en ese caso.

-¿como te llamas?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-Jeims- contesto el pequeño.

-Jeims…- repitió Blue Rose delineando con delicadeza cada letra, los nombres tenían poder, y para los Rose era de máxima importancia darles un trato apropiado. En ese instante abrió sus ojos, tenían un delicado brillo totalmente nuevo, eran sabios, cultos y calculadores, pero a la vez calidos y protectores como si hubieran sido arrancados de la propia bóveda celeste.

Con la lentitud de la nieve al caer, el ladrón tomo otra tira de su larga capa negra, la cual corto con su cuchillo más preciado (una fina daga de acero virgen grabado con un zafiro en la empuñadura que apenas llegaba al tamaño de una semilla de girasol) después en un par de certeros y rápidos cortes formo dos agujeros iguales.

-de ahora en adelante- comenzó a decir mientras le acercaba – te tomo como mi aprendiz, y si eres leal a la causa, serás recompensado con valores mas grandes que el oro y los diamantes.- dicho esto le amarro el improvisado antifaz en el rostro.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron como si fueran luces de plata, sin pensarlo se puso a dar brincos y piruetas de alegría, cosa que el ladrón aprovecho momentáneamente para verificar su agilidad y flexibilidad. "nada mal de hecho" pensó antes de atrapar al niño en media voltereta mortal.

-ya calmado pequeño- dijo, su voz se había dulcificado involuntariamente, pero bueno que se podía esperar, "_tienes corazón de pollo Blue…_" le había dicho una vez Red Rose, quizás tuviera razón.

-¡gracias, gracias! No voy a decepcionarle ¡lo juro!- grito emocionado el pequeño.

-¡Ya, ya, ya!- Blue Rose rodó los ojos mientras acababa de sujetar al niño que no dejaba de saltar, como si lo hubieran inyectado de adrenalina y azúcar a doble dosis. Una vez el niño se hubo tranquilizado volvió a hablar.

-ahora debo buscar algo y luego vamos a salir de hache-

-¿puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto el niño, aunque se había "calmado" ya pero aun tenia la agitación de la alegría forrando su voz.

-toma esto, guarda todo lo valioso que puedas y luego escóndete tras esa columna- dijo blue Rose mientras le extendía una bolsita de tela flexible y señalaba con la cabeza uno de los pilares de la entrada, para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse, "he accedido a otra de sus peticiones", casi podía oír la voz de sus compañeros "_mira que bonita mascota… te has ablandado Blue… te dije que tenias tu corazoncito…_" o santas rosas sagradas le esperaba un infierno de burlas. "Pero valdrán la pena" pensó alegre.

Una vez su protector se hubo dado la vuelta, el niño comenzó a poner en su bolsita nueva todo lo valioso que encontrara, joras, collares brazaletes, monedas de oro gemas de todos los colores y tamaños, anillos con piedras del tamaño de fresas maduras, etc. Una vez no pudo meter mas procedió a esconderse en el lugar indicado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alarmo, según le había explicado el líder ladrón no se suponía que los guardias se percataran del engaño tan pronto y según el sabia no tenían autorización para entrar ahí. Con toda cautela se asomo por un lado del monolito de piedra que era su escondite; la sangre en sus venas se congelo, la persona que ingresaba a la sala era el príncipe menor su amo. Se agazapo mas contra la columna, para evitar ser descubierto, pero el príncipe siquiera lo noto, sino que dirigió sus pasos directo al centro de la sala. Que era donde se encontraba el ladrón. Al verlo el pequeño intento gritas pero se arrepintió, así solo conseguiría auto delatarse, y su protector se vería capturado.

Blue Rose andaba por el largo pasillo pelando los ojos ante la gran gama de tesoros que se extendían ante su persona, "ya no me queda tiempo, he de apresurarme" se repetía mentalmente, tenia que encontrar esa cosa y rápido, si quería ver otra puesta de sol en su vida. Pronto llego a una cámara mucho mas grande repleta de pedestales, repisas todas llenas de cientos (rayando en miles) de objetos, de valores tan inestimables como lo eran la cantidad de cabellos en el planeta tierra.

Sin perder otro segundo casi a tabla de tacaño, se puso a inspeccionar todos y cada uno de los pedestales y repisas buscando y rebuscando, tomando y dejando los objetos.

-¿Dónde esta, donde?- decía a media voz pasando de un pedestal a otro. Debía encontrar ese dichoso objeto a la de ya o estaría condenando 6 vidas… siete ahora que había tomado a Jeims de protegido. (Bajo su filosofía más elemental, la vida propia valía menos que las que estaban a su cargo y la suya estaba bien abajo al ser líder de su banda).

Uno a uno continuo revisando los tesoros a su alrededor, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el hacho de notar que cada objeto era mas valioso que el anterior. Sacudió su cabeza para desterrar esos pensamientos, no podía perder ni un bendito segundo más.

-vamos, yo se que estas por aquí, ¿pero donde?- volvió a mover otros dos objetos en una repisa, si no encontraba ese dichoso objeto pronto iba a gritar de pura rabia. Se volteo a un pelo de su punto de ebullición de furia y entonces… ¡AHÍ, JUSTO AHI!

Casi se callo del puro alivio, ahí estaba su objetivo, un bello cristal puro en forma de capullo de rosa, cuyos colores resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna que se asomaba por el ventanal.

-por fin- sonrió mientras tomaba el cristal en sus manos. Con el mismo cuidado que se usaría para levantar un recién nacido alzo la joya y le dio vueltas para verlo bien. Algo duro se estrello contra el costado de su cabeza, provocando que se cayera de sentón. Instintivamente se llevo la mano a donde el golpe, mientras alzaba la mirada con el seño más fruncido que cualquiera hubiese visto fuera de las caricaturas.

El cual se frunció a un mas (de ser posible) cuando vio a su agresor, era el mismo lechuguino que momentos antes, (o quizás horas, perdón pero mi reloj lleva una semana detenido así que pues…) estaba maltratando a Jeims.

-esta área es restringida- hablo el susodicho, con limpia burla rebosando en cada nota de su voz. El ladrón le taladro con su mirada, y resoplo desdeñosamente.

-aléjate de mi camino muchacho- comenzó a decir con una calma de acero, mientras disimuladamente tomaba un objeto duro a su espalda.

-y quizás vivas para ver la próxima luna- concluyo lanzado lo que había en su mano, (un viejo candelabro de oro con grabados celtas y cubierto de esmeraldas) el cual choco fuertemente contra el pecho del muchacho, quien fue a dar al piso de espaldas. Blue Rose se levanto con la gracia de un felino y avanzo con la misma de un poderoso caballero.

-te recomiendo que no te levantes- dijo mientras lo miraba con desdén –eso claro si deseas vivir- se permitió saltarlo con cierta actitud de superioridad, después de tamaña jornada lo cierto es que se tenia merecido alguna satisfacción.

Ya dispuesto estaba a continuar su camino bien entusiasmado de salir por fin de ese lugar, pero aquel niño lo agarro por el tobillo haciéndolo caer, de puro milagro (y mucha experiencia en tropiscones bruscos) consiguió estabilizarse lo suficiente para no caer de bruces o lo que hubiera sido peor, ¡ROMPER EL VALIOSISIMO CRISTAL EN PEDASOS! El joven sonrió con aires de superioridad, pero ahora tenía a un enemigo muy pero muy enfadado.

-te advertí que te quedaras quieto, pero ¿como negarme a las suplicas de alguien que desea tanto morir…?- la voz del ladrón fue igual a la del mismo Satán para el joven, era fría dura, y llena de rencor y odio al rojo vivo… (¡Que miedo!). El muchacho quien ya se había puesto de pie, comenzó a buscar algo para defenderse, porque no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la amenaza iba más que en serio.

Blue Rose por su parte solo hecho mano de uno de sus múltiples cuchillos, la lucha formal exigía solo uno pero de un segundo al otro decidió tomar uno de sus puñales predilectos en la otra mano. El joven consiguió para si una espada de oro, y sin vacilar un minuto se hecho enzima de su rival dispuesto a atacar. El ladrón permaneció inmóvil, esperando, esa había sido una de las enseñanzas de su querida mentora_, "jamás hagas el primer movimiento espera, quien se mueve primero es rival muerto…" _y era cierto en cuanto vio el momento se hizo a un lado y coloco su pie en la posición exacta para que hasta el mas acróbata se cayera de bruces.

-¡maldito, embustero tramposo!- gruño el niño rico, jamás se había sentido humillado en su vida y por un ladrón… ¡ERA IMPERDONABLE! El insulto hizo que Blue Rose se echara a reír, dios mío, no podía creer que esa clase de niños ricos fueran tan delicados. El mismo había recibido ese mismo truco más de diez veces solo la semana pasada pero la verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto, no que fuera a decirle su vida privada a un riquillo, ni loco.

-soy ladrón, además niño ¿no se te paso hace mucho la hora de dormir?- se burlo en su lugar, y casi estuvo apunto de carcajearse denuedo, a cara de ira de ese niño no tenia precio en absoluto.

-majestad para ti ¡soy el segundo hijo del rey!- dijo ofendido el príncipe las cejas del ladrón brincaron a la vez que una macabra mueca aparecía en sus labios.

-así que un príncipe, bueno eso cambia las reglas niño, porque ahora si disfrutare matarte- aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre de las venas al joven infante.

Dejando su diversión a un lado, se le hecho enzima a ese príncipe conde o lo que fuese, la lucha fue similar a un torbellino de extremidades, Blue Rose lanzaba sus golpes con tal fuerza y velocidad que el muchacho apenas y era capas de esquivarlos y detenerlos, y los pocos contraataques que lograba apuntalar resultaban tan útiles como dispararle bolas de plumas a un caballero en armadura.

En menos de diez minutos el joven se vio acorralado contra una pared su espada tirada a un lado, y su cuello prensado por la mano del ladrón. El cual sonrió a través de su mascara de tela, mientras apuntaba su puñal predilecto al corazón de su presa.

-despídete principillo- el príncipe cerro de inmediato los ojos y espero el aguijonazo a su corazón, Blue Rose levanto su puñal listo para asestar el golpe final, pero entonces… ¡TANG! Que suena la primera campanada de las tres (¿Qué como lo se? Muy fácil estuve atento a las campanadas anteriores)

-maldición- murmuro entre dientes el ladrón, el joven príncipe se atrevió a entre abrir los ojos, pero casi al segundo aquella mano le apretó mas el cuello.

-al perecer te ha salvado la campaña niño, pero escúchame una cosa, tu y yo nos volveremos a ver y ten por seguro que te haré tantos hoyos en tu cuerpo que asimilaras a un panal de abejas sin miel- dicho esto estrello la cabeza de su victima contra la pared y luego procedió a aventarlo contra una de las estanterías. El príncipe choco de espaldas contra ella y en remate un plato de porcelana se callo de su lugar y se rompió en su cabeza.

Blue Rose sonrió ante eso ultimo, se dio media vuelta y pego a correr "ya tengo el capullo, ahora si ¡a largarme de aquí!" no tardo ni dos minutos en llegar a la puerta.

-Jeims... ¡Jeims sal!- grito ya sin importarle demasiado las sutilezas, el niño asomo por un costado de la columna, y al ver que quien lo llamaba era su nuevo mentor salio corriendo.

-nos largamos de aquí...-


	5. ¡alfin afuera! el secreto de los Rose

Capitulo 4 al fin a fuera, el secreto de los Rose

-Ven nos largamos de aquí- dijo blue Rose dijo sin perder su aparente calma pero el niño pudo adivinar que su nuevo protector se encontraba agitado, y hasta podría decir que excitado (por la pelea no sean mal pensados).

El pequeño corrió hacia el ladrón que tenia los brazos extendidos hacia el, Blue Rose lo cargo colocándolo de tal forma que se pudiera aferrar a su pecho dejando sus brazos libres, los necesitaría para pelear, esa noche estaba aun lejos de terminar. Lo acomodo entre los pliegues de su capa y empujando su cabeza hacia adentro le dijo.

-agacha la cabeza y procura no moverte, podrían lastimarte- el pequeño asintió sin decir nada. Blue Rose se asomo por la puerta. Para comprobar que estuviera despejada pero eso no quitaba que tuviera dos cuchillos listos en cada mano (no pregunten como). Una vez se hubo asegurado de que no había peligro se coloco en el centro del pasillo se oriento y finalmente pego a correr como si el mismísimo diablo le estuviera correteando.

No tardo ni dos minutos en encontrarse con la primera patrulla, pobres tontos, en cuanto Blue Rose el diviso se puso en guardia y al momento en que trataron de acercarse para apresarle les lanzo sus cuchillos los cuales cayeron en cada una de las rodillas o pantorrillas de los guardias (unos cuatro o cinco mas o menos) los guardias gritaron mientras caían al piso como pinos derribados en una mesa de boliche. El líder ladrón no perdió el tiempo se impulso los brinco y continuo corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, (tengan en cuenta que lleva media noche corriendo, escalando, trepando, cargando, y peleando).

A los 20 o 30 metros se encontró con otra patrulla, repitiéndose la escena, lo mismo ocurrió cerca de 4 veces, hasta que Blue Rose se empezó a desesperar, ya casi no le quedaban cuchillos y aun faltaban algunos pasillos por recorrer antes de llegar al punto de encuentro. Llego la siguiente patrulla "_¿se han puesto todos de acuerdo para pasar por aquí o que?_"pensó arto de la situación.

Tomo dos cuchillos en sus manos pero de inmediato se detuvo, aquellos cuchillos no eran como los otros eran especiales, uno (adornado bellamente y grabado) era mas un amuleto que usaba para cosas especiales, como ceremonias, y el otro había pertenecido a la única persona que había sido importante en su infancia. Ni loco los lanzaría, tanteo en sus bolsillos botas y cinturón, nada…

Soltó una maldición, guardo el cuchillo adornado y se preparo con el otro para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Qué mas opción le quedaba?, pero antes de abalanzarse recapacito, no podía lanzarse a la carga, tenia a Jeims aferrado a su abdomen simulado entre su capa, y a pesar de su habilidad única con los cuchillos, podría ser acecinado si algún mal viviente trataba de apuñalarle el corazón.

Antes de que pudiera tan solo, pensar en un plan, una cruz de vara de metal apareció girando cual bumerang, dejando noqueados a todos los guardias antes de volver a las manos de su amo.

-justo a tiempo Red- exclamo aliviado al ver los ojos marrón violeta de su tercero al mando, el cual se acerco corriendo después de guardar la vara de tres partes en su cinturón (la única arma que llevaba aparte de un cuchillo amuleto con un rubí incrustado como el de Blue solo que el suyo llevaba un zafiro azul).

-¿tienes?- pregunto sin mas ni mas al estar a tres pasos de el.

-tengo- contesto el líder, ambos asintieron y pegaron a correr juntos, ahora siendo dos fue mucho mas fácil evitar a las patrulla de guardias que seguían apareciendo (tipo como las hordas de zombis en los juegos). Entre ambos llegaron al punto de encuentro al punto de encuentro justo cuando retumbaba la segunda campanada del reloj de palacio.

-¿se puede saber donde espinas se habían metido?- pregunto Green Rose al verlos llegar a la carrera.

-hemos tenido que separarnos, además surgieron otras cosas- explico Blue Rose, sin ánimos de entrar en detalles, sintió como Jeims se movía en su pecho y lo agarro para cambiarlo un poco de posición, el pequeño niño se había portado de maravilla hasta el momento.

El movimiento del chico y la mirada curiosa que lanzo Withe Rose en su dirección pusieron a los otros 5 en cuenta de la presencia del niño.

-¡¿Qué haces con eso ahí?!- grito Black Rose escandalizado. Blue Rose le dio tal mirada asesina que el propio asesino retrocedió tres paso y luego tres mas. Por algo Blue Rose era el líder, y la verdad es que era un ser de temer cuando se enojaba.

-"eso" se llama Jeims y es mi nuevo protegido- indico dejando un momento al niño en el piso, el cual se escondió de inmediato tras sus piernas.

-¡¿has perdido el juicio Blue?no puedes hacer eso!, ¡va contra el código!, ¡va contra la hermandad!, ¡contra todo lo que…!- comenzó a gritar Yellow Rose, con su típico tono hiperactivo hasta que la mirada azul lo lacero.

-¡Cállate Yellow, ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Además tienes una vocecita de pájaro con catarro que me hace doler la cabeza!- dijo el líder ladrón a un pelo de perder los estribos. Pero contando hasta diez se calmo.

-pero…- intento razonar con el red Rose.

-nada, este niño- empujo a Jeims al frente- me ayudo a encontrar el tesoro y sin el me hubieran capturado y saben lo que eso significa- los otros seis ladrones dejaron caer la cabeza avergonzados- exacto además ya lo he decidido, se viene con nosotros y punto.- sentencio.

Sin más que discutir, los siete ladrones, y el pequeño corrieron hacia la ventana, comenzaron a bajar de a uno en uno, Withe Rose tomo a Jeims para bajar por la columna. Blue Rose bajo de ultimo para asegurarse de que no hubiera emboscadas traperas, con gran maestría y elegancia. Una vez llego al piso, el mago le devolvió al niño, al cual acomodo nuevamente en su pecho y oculto con su capa.

La banda de ladrones corrió por el inmaculado jardín directo a una puerta de madera que daba directo al exterior (el que se pregunte porque no entraron por ahí es muy simple, el jardín esta repleto de guardias y al ser esa la única entrada y salida estaba muy vigilado). Al llegar a la misma estaba custodiada por tres hileras de a seis guardias. Sin dejar de correr a esa dirección cambiaron su agrupamiento, Red y Black se adelantaron y aventaron cuatro esferas que resplandecieron en rojo y negro, (otro obsequio de su mentora) las cuales entallaron en un poderoso rayo y luego levantaron una nube de humo bicolor.

Menos de un segundo después los ladrones salieron disparados de un salto entre el humo y los escombros de la puerta, sin pararse para nada continuaron su carrera hasta los limites del bosque, ya que debían dejar el campo abierto antes de que los guardias pudieran reorganizarse y comenzaran a perseguirlos o lo que seria peor les disparasen. (Con flechas, en esta época aun no se han creado las armas de fuego), un peso se les quito del corazón cuando llegaron a las primeras ramas de los árboles, como impulsados por resortes de un solo salto se treparon en sus frondosos protectores mientras corrían y saltaban de uno al otro sin la menor de las dificultades.

Jeims grito cuando al asomarse se percato de que estaban casi volando por las copas de los árboles. Se aferro mas al pecho de su protector, mientras apretaba los ojos. Una mano se poso sobre su cabecita y luego con la suavidad del toque de una madre recorrió su espalda a manera de mimo tranquilizador.

-no temas nada, ya te acostumbraras a su tiempo y quizás un día tú puedas hacerlo igual que nosotros- escucho la voz sueva del líder ladrón, y de inmediato entendió las palabras ocultas en eso. _"ahora esta es tu vida" _era el mensaje oculto y ciertamente el niño no se quejaba, esa había sido su decisión, la primera de toda su vida, de hecho.

Llegaron hasta sus caballos, el pequeño abrió los ojos a tal grado que la banda pensó que se brincarían fuera de las cuencas, aunque aun así lo consideraron divertido. Sus corceles eran legendarios, no solo eran tan negros como la misma noche sino que eran los más rápidos y ágiles del reino, además de majestosos y elegantes.

Los seis ladrones desataron, ensillaron y montaron en sus corceles, Blue Rose coloco a Jeims en la silla y luego monto otra vez de último justo detrás de su protegido, en cuando se quedo bien puesto en la montura dio un grito de señal y partieron a galope tendido. No parecía que fueran a detenerse y con razón, detrás de ellos venia montada una guardia de 25 guardias mas el propio rey y sus dos hijos.

-¡vamos! ¡Esta vez no escaparan!- bramo furioso el monarca mientras espuelaba a su caballo hasta el grado de llamar a la acción crueldad animal. A su lado derecho cabalgaba su hijo mayor y heredero principal, mientras que al izquierdo el que era su hijo menor, y su segundo heredero al trono, (se pueden imaginar quien es).

Los ladrones escucharon el tronar de los casos a su espalda, Blue Rose mantuvo su posición al frente de la formación, sus ojos atentos al entorno hasta divisar un punto de referencia que el mismo había colocado ahí. Sonrió mientras contaba en voz baja, al llegar a diez extendió su mano derecha abierta pero con los dedos juntos y los abrió por completo, en un unísono y silencioso asentimiento los 7 ladrones separaron su formación yéndose en diferentes direcciones.

-¡que entupidos! Ahora será más fácil capturarlos- exclamo extasiado el príncipe heredero. Pero su hermano solo dejo escapar un gruñido, aun le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido de parte de aquel bandido, se froto la cien al recordarlo, ahora sabia que no debían ser subestimados esos personajes, pero al ser el menor su voz no tendría voto ni valor para su padre y aun menos para su hermano. (Bueno eso explicaría algunas cosas pero aun así, que injusta es a veces la vida ¿no creen?).

Pobre del rey sus hombres y sus hijos si supieran lo que les esperaba. En cuanto Blue Rose había dado la señal la banda de ladrones había puesto en marcha una de sus trampas favoritas, (favoritas entre comillas ya que apenas la estaban estrenando), mientras Withe Rose, Black Rose, Yellow Rose, y Red Rose permanecían juntos mientras corrían en direcciones al "azar", cambiando continuamente de dirección, entrelazándose unos con otros de manera coordinada, creando un reverendo caos entre sus perseguidores los cuales no tardaron ni dos minutos en comenzar a chocar y golpearse unos con otros. Withe Rose era el más ocupado, debía crear ilusiones ópticas de los otros tres para no abrir pie a sospechas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte no muy lejana, los otros tres ladrones fraguaban su trampa, Green Rose disparaba flechas unidas a múltiples sogas coordinadamente con Violet Rose y Blue Rose los cuales cabalgando apresuradamente las enredaban entre los árboles formando y tejiendo un corral de cuerdas lo bastante alto y enredado para que nadie (salvo quien conocía el mecanismo) pudiera salir de ahí sin llevarse un buen lió. Cabe mencionar que quien los viera pensaría que eran una misma mente en siete cuerpos, lo cual era casi correcto pero ya se los explicare mas adelante.

Ya, total que tan pronto como tuvieron lista la trampa el joven ojiazul alzo su brazo y lo ajito tres veces en arco, los demás captaron la silenciosa señal y movieron su pequeño enredo hunazo-equino que habían formado. Una vez en el centro del corral escaparon por una abertura, no sin antes enredar las riendas de los caballos enemigos de tal manera que les fuera imposible soltarse a tiempo. Dicho y hecho los tres miembros salieron y comenzaron a enredar mas cuerdas para cellar su trampa.

-¡nos van a encerrar!- grito alarmado uno de los soldados al notar toda la artimaña, pero todos estaban tan enredados que no les seria posible soltarse antes de quedar atrapados, bueno todos menos uno, el joven príncipe había logrado safarse de la trampa (los bandidos no habían logrado atar bien su estribo, además, al ser el menor tenia el caballo mas flaco de la cuadra, pobre).

El príncipe dio n par de vueltas alrededor, debía encontrar la forma de salir de ahí, entonces diviso una ranurilla de seguridad entre dos árboles demasiado pegados. El muchacho entendió entonces la jugarreta, si alguno de los ladrones quedaba atrapado por azar en la trampa lo único que debía hacer era buscar aquella ranura, pero si su padre o los guardias trataban de seguirlos no podrían pasar ya que sus corceles eran de especie robusta y fuerte. Pero no el suyo, era un caballo de tiro con ascendencia de pura sangre, y su padre solo se lo había conseguido para que dejara de quejarse al no tener un caballo propio.

Sin perder el tiempo se enfilo hacia la abertura y cruzo de un salto con su caballo que aunque flaco y mestizo era fuerte, resistente y en cierta manera su único amigo. Liberado de la trampa y mas decidido que nunca el príncipe se hizo a un lado dejando atrás la trampa. A pocos metros de ella los ladrones sonreían orgullosos de su obra, pero no repararon en su presencia.

-¡ha salido perfecto!- sonrió Yellow Rose a punto de botarse a reír.

-¡larguémonos de aquí!- ordeno Blue Rose, firme pero con cierta emoción tiñendo su tono, el equipo asintió y partieron al galope coordinadamente como si fuesen el reflejo los unos de los otros. El príncipe partió de inmediato tras ellos pero cuidando mantener se a una distancia prudente, esta era la oportunidad de su vida, si lograba encontrar el escondite de esos mal nacidos su padre y su hermano podrían tomarlo por fin en cuenta y atenderlo mas, quizás hasta quererlo de verdad.

Los ladrones cabalgaron sin pausa durante cerca de hora y media, sus caballos eran impresionante mente ágiles, ya que pasaban sobre grandes raíces, árboles caídos y piedras por aquel tramo del bosque que carecía completamente de caminos. De hecho en ciertos pedasos el terreno era tan escarpado que el príncipe se vio obligado a tomar otros pedasos más fáciles, a pesar de que los ladrones los seguían sin problemas. (Digo teniendo el bosque como principal aliado era lógico que conocieran el terreno por donde andaban).

Pasaron un pequeño claro y poco después llegaron a un área llena de arbustos la mayoría espinosos, el joven vio como la banda de sin vergüenzas se dirigía hacia una pared de aquellas espinosa plantas que crecían cerca de un muro de roca, uno a uno la banda ingreso en ellos para luego desaparecer. Como podremos imaginar aquel chico no estaba ni cerca de rendirse y los siguió, mala idea, tan pronto como salto los arbustos casi se fue con todo y caballo directo a un precipicio.

De pura suerte no grito ya que su equino logro frenar a tiempo, el corazón le bombeo tan rápido por el susto que creyó que le saltaría fuera del pecho, y con razón ¡casi se había matado! Se llevo la mano al pecho tratando de hacer ceder su espanto, y luego de un minuto lo consiguió "_¿y ahora que?"_ Pensó moviendo los ojos a su alrededor, estaba oscuro si, pero algo era capas de ver, se sintió acongojado, era una enorme caverna, llena de picos y estalactitas.

El ruido de cascos llamo su atención, a un lado de la pared izquierda iban los ladrones a paso lento pero firme y seguro avanzando por un sendero de roca. Pelo más los ojos hasta divisar la conexión del sendero con la cornisa donde estaba. Con sumo cuidado, dirigió a su fiel equino en la misma dirección y acoplo sus pasos para que no se detectara su presencia en los ecos provocados por la marcha rítmica y coordinada de los ladrones.

Durante el trayecto de media hora no pudo menos que asombrarse, aquel era todo un laberinto de senderos tan angostos que era un milagro que los caballos consiguieran pasar al trote por ellos. Mas sorprendente fue como, al llegar a una pendiente que daba a una rampa de arena, la banda de ladrones aumento la velocidad desapareciendo cual demonios por la otra entrada de la caverna. Los siguió tan rápido como pudo, saliendo como rayo de aquel lugar enserado y oscuro.

Lo que encontró al final del túnel lo dejo con la boca abierta, y de paso averiguo de donde había salido tanta arena, ¡era el mar! El príncipe estaba fascinado, nunca había estado en el mar a pesar de que sabía que estaba cerca del reino jamás lo había visto. Se permitió contemplarlo mientras la deliciosa brisa salina le golpeaba suavemente el rostro.

-cuanta belleza- susurro admirando las azules inmensidades y aspiraba profundo. Definitivamente volvería ahí después de capturar a esos ladrones… ¡los ladrones! Recordó de pronto saliendo del encanto de aquella visión. Rápidamente volteo en todas direcciones tratando de localizarlos. No podían haberse escapado, no podía permitirlo.

Se calmo al notar huellas de cascos en la blanca arena, aun no había perdido el rastro, lo siguió a galope tendido, hasta divisar una capa desaparecer tras una roca. "_¡ahí!_" apeo a su corcel para alcanzarlos antes de perderlos de vista, llego a la esquina rocosa de la playa, la paso y entonces, pero una visión sorprendente le hizo detener bruscamente su montura y esconderse como rayo tras una roca.

En la playa no había siete ladrones…no ¡HABIA CASI 30 Y SI NO ES QUE MAS! (Oigan se que dije al principio que los ladrones tenían magia pero nadie puede duplicarse a si mismo, salvo que seas Naruto claro XD) el joven príncipe controlo su respiración lo mejor que pudo. En tamaño aprieto se había tirado y de cabeza, una cosa era seguir a 7 ladrones a su escondite, podría burlarlos y escapas si lo pescaban pero ¿Qué haría con tamaña marabunta?

Mientras tanto, ajenos a la presencia de aquel intruso, los Rose charlaban entre ellos divididos en 7 grupos de a 4, cada quien compartía sus experiencias acerca de aquella loca noche, en uno de los grupos estaba nuestro querido líder ladrón acompañado por los Blue Rose de los otros equipos.

-menuda noche mas larga, santos tallos estoy molido- se quejo uno de los Blue Rose, de apariencia robusta, ojos negros y voz grabe, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-no se de que te quejas de Abelia, solo has entrado a la casa de un burro comerciante de seda- rió otro mucho mas delgado y con bellos ojos amatista. Mientras el gigante le taladraba con la vista (un habito que tienen todos lideres de banda).

-vamos de Lila ya déjalo en paz, recuerda que lleva mas tiempo en el negocio que nosotros- comento entre risas el tercer ladrón del circulo, que tenia las facciones de un muchacho y ojos color turquesa agua.

-¿estas insinuando que soy viejo de Primula?- comento ceñudo.

-¿Cómo se puede insinuar lo que esta a plena vista?- pregunto sarcástico el joven de ojos turquesa antes de que el y de Lila estallaran en carcajadas.

-mira de Primula, yo estaré viejo pero tu eres un insolente mocoso- declaro enfurecido el susodicho.

-bueno de Abelia no te pongas así, el no tiene la culpa de ser un chiquillo inmaduro- comento el cuarto Blue Rose con cierta diversión, (si adivinaron, es nuestro querido protagonista). Pero debía admitir que tambien tenía su cuerpo hecho polvo.

-eres cruel de Liz- dijo en un berrinche de Primula.

-quien sin duda tubo una buena noche de trabajo, a juzgar por tu sonrisa has sido tu de Liz ¿conseguiste cazar a tu objetivo?-De Abelia sonrió, antes de estirar otra vez sus músculos.

-me ofendes de Abelia ¿Cuándo se me ha escapado algún objetivo?- se cruzo de brazos fingiendo indignación. Pero al final los cuatro rieron animosamente.

-además veo que has conseguido una pequeña mascota- el comentario malicioso provino de de Primula.

-muerdete la lengua mocoso- blue Rose de Liz coloco la mano en la cabeza de Jeims quien no se había movido desde que inicio la conversación, el tambien se había sorprendido al saber que no eran solo 7 ladrones.

-¿entonces por fin decidiste tomar un protegido cierto? Me alegro de Liz, ya era hora- declaro de Abelia.

-además es una monada. ¿Cómo te llamas criaturita?- pregunto de Lila mirando enternecidamente al chiquillo. El cual sonrojado oculto su rostro en las ropas de su protector.

-que lindurilla- dijo en tono casi femenino de Lila. Así continuaron platicando durante un rato, contando sus experiencias intercambiando una que otra broma o mala pasada. Lo mismo que sus compañeros en los otros círculos, decididos a relajarse y distraerse lo más posible, ya que pronto tendrás que rendir cuentas al líder de los líderes. (Ya se los presentare después, aunque de una vez les digo que todos ellos le temen tanto como le respetan).

Tan cansados e inmersos se encuentran en sus pláticas que ni siquiera notan la presencia del príncipe que, encaramado en una roca los observa atento, mientras los contaba en voz baja. "_veintiocho, veintiocho ladrones, ¿Cómo es posible que sean tantos?" _pobre príncipe, y no sabe que todo eso es solo la punta del iceberg, pero pronto lo descubrirá ya que comienza a iluminar el amanecer…

**Hola a todos espero que les aya gustado el capitulo me apurare lo mas posible para publicar el siguiente en dos semanas, cualquier duda o consulta pueden comentar, con gusto les responderé, nos vemos en "al amanecer"**


End file.
